What if?
by TheBritishandScottishNerd
Summary: What if Hvitur and Asha survived? What if the SkyWing dragonet survived? What if Starflight and Sunny had NightWing powers? What if, indeed? Many things would change, based on such small things.


**Hi,TheBritishandScottishNerd here, with my first** **story as TheBritishandScottishNerd. That is a mouthful and I will just abbreviate it to TBSN for convenience, thank you very much. Sounds like a broadcasting network but, eh. Beggars can't be choosers. This is a long author's note, jeez. Just... Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hvitur flew through the pounding rain and swerved around the sheets of lightning crashing down around him, clutching his precious cargo possessively to his chest. The storm raged violently, as if it were attempting to prevent his escape from the SkyWing palace with the egg intact. _Listen to yourself!_ His mind berated him for these thoughts. _Y_ _ou sound like Asha!_ His mind then immediately berated him for _those_ thoughts as well. _Just focus on stealth, moons damnit!_

* * *

Burn's glittering, dark eyes IceWing as he swerved through the sheets of lightning crashing down from the heavens above. With the most infinitesimal twitch of her tail, her squadron of SandWings barreled through the air towards him, and she grinned. He would be gone before long, and so would the hopes for his oh-so-precious prophecy no-one would stop incessantly chattering about. For _moon's_ sake, it was words on paper, and thus it meant NOTHING in the grand scheme of the great universe.

Back to the subject at hand, the squadron had grappled the IceWing to the cold, stone ground. "Well, IceWing. What _are_ you doing here, in my dear allies territory?" She hissed, patronisingly. "And what would _that_ be that you're carrying, hm?" She mockingly asked, slipping the SkyWing egg from Hvitur's talons. "Bind his mouth." She added to her guards, who promptly complied, shutting of the IceWing's frostbreath. "This is not a IceWing egg. It is a SkyWing's. And a royal one, should my informants be correct. So why, pray tell, would Blaze want this?" She put a claw to her chin in thought. Hvitur's gaze was mutinous as he glared at her blatantly fake display. "But, of course, you aren't in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those insufferable _peacemongers_." She spat the word venemously, as she slid the egg between her talons. "This is a prophecy egg, is it not? So of course, we must be very careful with this little precious e-whoops!" With an exaggerated lunge, she pretended the egg was slipping between her talons... and let it drop to the floor below. Hvitur would have cried in dismay, if it were not for the hot coals that still bound his mouth shut. "Let him die here," Burn ordered. "He's not important anymore."

"W-with all due respect-" The guard slammed his mouth shut at Burn's glare.

"He can do nothing now. Let. Him. Die." She hissed at him.

* * *

At some point, somehow, Hvitur managed to reach the cavern under which he and the other dragonet-minders were hiding, far from the war above, safe.

"By the moons, Hvitur, what happened?" Asha leapt towards him, unbinding the hot coals from his mouth.

"I got ambushed by Burn. She smashed the egg." He said despondently, hanging his head.

"Don't worry. The prophecy can still happen. It has to." She said. "Don't look so down." Asha added at his crestfallen look not moving from his face.

Webs slipped into the room. "The eggs are all safe. Where's the SkyWing's?" He inquired. "Smashed." Hvitur reported grimly. Webs paled, and then quickly regained composure. "I-i'll get an egg from the RainWings. A-as a substitute."

"Dear _moons,_ not the RainWings. We can't have one of _them_ as a prophecy dragonet. They're too lazy. It won't work." Kestrel, the SkyWing minder poked her head into the cave.

"Unfortunately, it's the only substitute we can get. The SkyWings are on too high alert, and none of us can survive in IceWing territory, either; the queen has a kingdom-wide manhunt for me. And we _need_ five dragonets. Under any circumstances."Hvitur retorted.

"He's right, Kestrel." Asha said. "We can't get anything else."

"Fine." Kestrel sighed. "I don't like it, but fine." The four dragons looked out to the sky, and the three moons above, so near to the brightest night. They _would_ have five dragonets. Whatever it took.

* * *

 **Hi, me again. Don't expect regular uploads. It isn't going to happen. Don't hope, or dream. But anyway, if anyone seems out of character, it's an AU, so just disregard it. I'll try to keep them in the characters they have for this AU** **. No promises, though. There will be strong language. You have been warned. Tell me about grammatical errors, and I will attempt to fix them as soon as possible. I don't care about flames, so don't bother.**

 **TBSN, out.**


End file.
